Regifting Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Party Zombie |ability = When Played: Each player draws two cards. |flavor text = Regifting: Is it really an embarrassing social faux pas? Or is it just good ol' recycling? |trait = None}} Regifting Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 3 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives 2 cards to both the plant and zombie hero. Regifting Zombie was introduced in the 2016 Feastivus event from December 14, 2016 to December 20, 2016 alongside Jolly Holly, and is available as the first event card to be obtained with tickets. As of February 7th, 2017, he was made craftable. Origins He is based on Swashbuckler Zombie's Feastivus costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. The term "Regifting" was popularized by an episode of the great NBC sitcom Seinfeld ("The Label Maker"). The "social faux pas or recycling" part of his description may be a reference to the fact that the characters treat regifting as it were a bad thing. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When Played: Each player draws two cards. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description Regifting: Is it really an embarrassing social faux pas? Or is it just good ol' recycling? Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.22 *Became craftable. Strategies With Regifting Zombie is a good option early on, as he only costs 2 and has 3 /2 , which are respectable stats early on in the game. Compared to the Cell Phone Zombie, who gives you 1 card, Regifting Zombie gives 2, but at the cost of your opponent also gaining 2 cards. In that case, be careful of playing him if your opponent has a low amount of cards. In addition, it may be wise to swap Regifting Zombie for Cell Phone Zombie if the risk is higher than the reward. Otherwise, the plant hero may obtain cards that can help stop your attack. However, in terms of fighting, he is essentially for zombies, except with no beneficial tribe. As for its ability, it can also be used to draw Pot of Gold more easily should Leprechaun Imp be played. Or, you can force your opponent to overdraw and be unable to block. If the game goes extremely late, you can also try to use this to make your opponent run out of cards, since the player who runs out of cards first instantly loses regardless of health. However, this occurs rarely in general matches. Regifting Zombie can be of great use to Super Brainz in a mill deck as you can use this to add a lot of cards in your opponent's hand, which can prevent them from getting a Super-Block as long as there are 10 or more cards in their hand. In addition with Super Brainz, Regifting Zombie can be combined with cards like Pogo Bouncer to benefit said deck very easily. Be wary when Bananasaurus Rex is on the field, as it will get boosted when Regifting Zombie is played. Additionally, if Sow Magic Beans is played, your opponent will have a higher chance of drawing Magic Beanstalk throughout the game. As , you can use Firefighter or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to make him replay his ability. However, like said, be careful on when to do this, as you may supply the plant hero with cards in desperate needs, putting you in a bad spot. Against Against Regifting Zombie, he can be a challenge early on in the game, due to his high stats for the point of the game in which he is usually played in. However, his gimmick, which makes each player draw two cards, can be both beneficial or a waste of space, as you could get good cards or ones that are less useful. But for most, you may obtain cards that could help you win the game if you are low on cards. Regardless of the type of cards you get, if you have Bananasaurus Rex on the field, it gets +2 /+2 when Regifting Zombie is played, as you get two cards for free. However, if you manage to have a lot of cards in your hand, you do need to be careful is Regifting Zombie is played as it prevents you from getting a Super-Block if you are holding 8 to 10 cards. Gallery RegiftingZombieStats.png|Regifting Zombie's statistics GrayedOutRegiftingZombie.png|Regifting Zombie's grayed out card Regifting zombie giving each player cards.png|Regifting Zombie activating his ability Regifting zombie attacking.jpeg|Regifting Zombie attacking SantaCanSwim.PNG|Regifting Zombie in the aquatic lane via Transmogrify Ded-0.png|Regifting Zombie destroyed Frozen regifting zombie without blue color.jpeg|Frozen Regifting Zombie (note that he is not tinted blue) BrainFreezeAdvertisementwithJollyHolly.png|Regifting Zombie on an advertisement RegiftingZombieCard.png|Regifting Zombie's card Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Regifting Zombie on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Regifting zombie in the background of a Feastivus MP match.png|Regifting Zombie on the background of a Feastivus Multiplayer match RegiftingZombieCardImage.png|Regifting Zombie's card image RockWallRegif.PNG|Rock Wall being used on Regifting Zombie See also *Swashbuckler Zombie (PvZH) *Cell Phone Zombie Category:Party cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Feastivus cards